Up
by raingirl777
Summary: Look into the diary of 17 year old almost 18 , Hinata Hyuga. And read the many adventures from her life.I myself find it fairly well written. So please don't forget to review! XD. Rated T, just to be sure. : -Kate
1. Make up

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Make up.

Dear diary,

My name is Hinata Hyuga and I am 17 years old (almost 18). I have just moved to a new place and have been enroled in Konaha High School (KHS). There I'm accompied by my best friend Tenten (Tennie). The rest I'll tell you later...Now lets talk about today!

When I woke up this morning I went through my usual routine. One, get up and get dressed (today I decided to go with a turqiouse shirt with black jeans and white flats.) Second, brush my teeth and hair. Three, put make up on to look good for crush. :) Four, make bed then go down stairs. Five grab granola bar and backpack. After, I ran to the bus stop and arrived just before the doors closed. "Try and hurry up next time." Ms. Henderson barked at me.

"I'll try." Now I'm not very used to riding the bus. At my old school I just rode with my cousin Neji, but now that I have moved away I have no other choice. :( Atleast I have my best friend Tennie to talk to. I walked down the aisle and reached our usual seat, which was the last seat on the bus. "Hey Tennie!" She looked at me.

"Oh, hey Hina!" I sat down next to her and we both chatted until we got to school. I think I'm very lucky to have Tennie around, if I didn't I would be like I was in my old school. Shy, and weak. Tennie gives me convedince. I don't think I would have ever made the first day without her. Any ways, We un loaded the bus and entered the school building to find the halls filled with dozens of students. Mostly talking about diffenerent subjects, and some were talking about the schools' upcoming dance. While walking to our lockers I spotted 'him'. Kiba Inazuka. The hottest and most popular guy in the whole school. His group of friends are called 'the players'. Once, I tryed asking him out, but it didn't go as I planned. :(

This was our conversation:

Me: Hi Kiba! So I was thinking...Would you like to go with me to this new cafe in town Friday evening?

Kiba: I have football practice.

He started to turn away then said: And why the hell would I ever go with a loser like you to a dumb cafe?

That day he broke my heart and I felt misrable. Tenten offered to beat the shit out of him for me, but I kindly refused. Ever since then I tryed to immpress him. So that's the big reason why I wear make up to school.

When we reached our lockers and spinned our combinations I got out the books I needed and we headed to our first class.

(A.N.) So how was it? I think it's easier to write real life stories instead of ones out of this world. Please leave me lovely reviews! :)

-raingirl777


	2. Kiss up

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Kiss up.

When me and Tenten took our seats, Kakashi Hatake walked into the room. "LATE AGAIN!" The whole class shouted.

"Well, the reason why I was so late was-"

"DON'T GIVE US THAT CRAP!"

"Ok,Ok. You caught me. I slept in late. Since I'm here now we should all get out our text books and turn to page 279." The class groaned while taking out their text books. "Who can tell me the answer to equasion in the book?" Sakura Haruno raised her hand. "Yes Sakura."

"92."

"Correct." Sakura smirked with satisfaction. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Temaris' group are called 'the bitches'. There the ones to start new trends and all that crap! All schools have them. Which is just a load of bullshit to me. Sakura Haruno is on my gymmnastics' team, so I'm stuck with her. Speaking of which, I have practice this afternoon. I always enjoyed gymmnastics there just one of my few talents.

Sorry guys, but I'll have to chat later. I have math to do! :(

(A.N.) Sorry for the short chapters, but I've already got names for all the chapters and I'm trying to stiack to them. If your wondering where's Naruto? He's going to be in the next chapter. I promise! :) I got a first review not to long ago and they were getting a little confused. So just to make it clear this is A.N.s in the story. :)

**"HI!"**

-Raingirl777


	3. Stuck up

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Stuck up.

I looked over to my science partner in disgust, his name was Naruto Uzumaki. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a stuck up personality. :(. I don't like people like him. He annoys the crap out of me. Tennie ain't in my class so it's pure torture in my point of view. When ever you even try to make a conversation with him he just looks away like he doesn't even notice you.

Almost everyone was awake while Anko blabbered on and on about chemical reactions. Everyone loves a explosion once in awhile! :D. Especially me! I looked back over to Naruto again. He was sitting there tapping his pencil on his desk. "Will you please shut up?"

"No."

I yanked the pencil out of his reach while he tryed to get it back. I could see he was struggling to get it back. "I'll give it to you, only if you stop that horrible tapping noise with it."

He sighed in defeat.

"Okay."

I pulled his hand out towards me, put the writing utensil in it, and gave him a smug grin. His cheeks turned a tint of pink for like, ten seconds. Was that a blush I saw? "Now everyone lets go outside for one of my experiments that I want to show you." Anko interupted.

I forgot about Naruto's sudden strange behavior and followed the other students out the door.

Once we arrived Anko stopped infront of us and took out pure sodium. She turned and threw it in the creek. BOOM! It went off scaring the daylights out of all of us.

"WOAH!" We all shouted in unison when it exploded.

"HAHAHA! I MADE AN EXPLOSION! BWAHAHAHA!" Anko sounded like a maniac!

"All right magets! Lets go back inside!"

~:~

Later in Anko's class...

"Okay it seems like it's time to go. DISMISSED!" I gathered up my belongings and headed out the door. After visiting my locker I was walking down the bustling hallway. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto heading to his next class. I jogged through the hallway, hoping to catch up with him. I was wanting to talk to him about the slight blush he gave in science.

But I didn't get a chance...

(A.N.)

Srry for not updating in a while. I guess I was kinda lazy and doing home work at the same time. Well, don't forget to review!

-Raingirl777


	4. What's up

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4: What's up.

At lunch I slammed my tray on the maroon table were Naruto was sitting. He looked up at me, curious of why I was there.

Naruto always ate alone at lunch on the round table in the far corner. I had to admit it was a pretty good seat. Away from 'The Players' and 'The Bitches'.

I sat down and just stared at him. Since I was getting irretated I tryed to have a decent conversation. "What's up?"

Not the best way to start talking to someone, but it was all I could come up with at the time. Silence... I let out a breath and decided to just get to the point already. I know that was what he was wanting for me to do.

"Okay, lets cut to the chase."

I leaned in a little bit more.

"Why were you blushing when I gave you back your pencil in Anko's class?"

He blushed again. But as fast as it came it was gone. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

He just continued to eat his hamburger. I let out another sigh.

That was when Tennie popped out of nowhere. "What's up Hina? And why are you sitting with the emmotionless freak? Come on! Were going to eat at our table!"

She dragged me away before I could say anything to Naruto. Which is a BUMMER! :(. Tennie why did you have to come right then?

(A.N.)

ATTENTION READERS! I will not be writing on this one for a while and will be working more on my other stories. So c'ya! :D

-Raingirl777


	5. Dress up

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5: Dress up.

Hinata's POV:

Later that day Tennie and I drove to the mall. I looked over to my bff while leaning on the car door with my arm supporting my head. "Tennie why did you have to interupt my conversation earlier?"

She glanced at me. "I just wanted you to come sit with me. I don't even know why you were even talking to wierdo."

I went back to staring at the houses along side the road. When we finally arrived to the center of the mall I was already sweting. 'Why do they have to make malls so big?' Tennie dragged me by the arm till we got to the escalator. "Where are we going?" I whispered loudly.

"Getting dresses for the dance, dummie. What did you think we were going?" Did I mention we were having a dance tonight? I kept my mouth shut while she continued to drag me along her side. "Here is our destination! " She said and pointed at the big sign that spelled out 'Ross'.

We scanned the racks of beautiful dresses. There many colors. Orange, blue, yellow, turqiouse, lavender, green, peacock, tan, toffey, red, purple, white, black, silver, you name it. I saw a couple of them I liked, but they were all lavender.

That's when Tennie rushed over and nearly tackled me. "HINATA. HINATA. HINATA. I found you the perfect dress! Now go try it on!" She shoved the dress in my arms and I just stood there. "GO!"

She pushed me into the small dark room. When I regained my balance I looked at the dress my ultra-hyper friend gave me. It was white with a silver row of jewels right under the chest and right at the top. I wryed it on and walked out of the blue curtain. "YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL HINATA!" Teannie yelled.

I blushed a deep crimson. After I got dressed and Tennie got her a green dress we payed and left for a store with niice heels. Tennie got pair tan ones and I went with plain silver.

~.~

We arrived at her house put on some of the best make up we could find. We ended up having the same eye shadow color as our heels. "Well, it's time to go! ONWARD! AND HUT TWO, THREE, FOUR...!"

We walked out of the yellow household and went to the car. We drove off to the dance knowing that we were going to have the best time ever at the dance!

Or so we thought...

:(

(A.N.)

Oooohhh... Cliff hanger. :) . Oh how horrible of me! O.o . I am abnormal. You know and I know it. XD . Okay if you wanna know what Tennie and Hinata's dresses look like go onto my profile and look for the links. :) .

-Raingirl777


	6. Mess up

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6: Mess up.

As the two of us arrived I felt so excited I was about to pass out. Fortunately for me, my best bud was there to hold me up. We both decided against going to the other side of the school since it was the bitches and the players current hang out spot. So the two of us just headed to the gym, where the dance was being held. It was a beautiful sight, violet banners that were twisted hung from the cieling and blue balloons filled the vaccant corners and above the refreshments. What made the theme more fantastic was the glow-in-the-dark stars plastered on the top of the walls and roof. Well it did make sense, the theme was a bright summer knight. Ditsy girls in their party dresses and boys in their tuxes were all over the dance floor. Music made its way through out the gymnasium and into the now empty hallways.

Light glistened in my friends eyes as she stared in awe. Me myself hardly noticed the expression on her face, for I to was amazed. By the way she was acting I guess it was her first dance aswell.

"Wow! It's AMAZING!" She gasped out.

"I agree!"

Both of us were like two kids in a toy store. At that moment, a decent looking guy I've seen in the hall a few times walked over to us and asked Tennie to dance. I cheered her on and almost literally pushed her in his arms. She grinned at me as they hurried away. I waved goodbye and strolled along to a refreshments stand.

It seems like my plans didn't go so well after all. After Tennie left I had no one to talk to or dance with. My best bud was out on the dance floor with that dude and I was next to the food all alone. You would have atleast though Choji would be there, but he wasn't. :( Instead I think he took the whole table with him on a plate. When thought all my hope for fun was over Naruto came and sat beside me. I didn't even know he was here.

"Who crapped in your cereal?" He asked.

'How rude!'I looked the other way and closed my eyes. "What do you care and why are you here in the first place. I thought get togethers wasn't your style and you would stay home."

"I was going to, but there is nothing to do at my house. So I came here instead."

There was silence for a brief moment." What do you want?"

"You just seemed lonely, that's all."

I stared at him puzzled. 'Does he actually have a heart?'

"Goodbye." He stood up and left just like that.

"Huh?" I stared at his figue dissapearing in the crowd. 'I guess not...'

Later close to 8.00 pm, Tennie finally said farewell to what'sname.

"How has your night been? Had any good dances?" She asked.

I didn't feel like answering her, because right at that moment gloom had become my new friend.

"I guess you had a bad night."

I nodded in response.

"Sorry for dithing you earlier... I know to make it up to you we can go out for ice cream and you can stay over at my house. That sound good to you?"

Her pleading eyes made me forgive her in an instant.

"Your offer is very tempting... Oh, why not?"

"YAY!"

As we were about to leave the buliding she looked back and became wide eyed.

"Oh no I can't believe I forgot! I left my phone in the bag I put in my locker at the end of the day. Can you go get it for me?" She begged.

"Sure."

I smiled and ran in the building. I knew for a fact that Tennie's locker was on the far side of the building. Hall after hall I ran through then slowed down to a walking pace when my destination was close. I turned the corner and gasped. There right infront of my friend's locker was the bitches and players getting drunk and a few almost making out with each other. They stopped and stared at me. I felt like a frail rabbit that had stumbled into a wolf pack's layer. I gulped and politely told them I just wanted to search one of the lockers. Slowly I walked to Tennie's locker, grabbed her phone and quietly shut it without looking at any of them. As I turned I accidently bumped into Ino. At the time she had a bottle of beer in her hands so it spilled all over her 200 dollar designer gown.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped out.

She glared at me with piercing blue eyes. I quickly put my hand in my small side pocket and grabbed 20 dollars. Placing the money in her hand I bowed and tried to rush away. Though with my luck Sakura caught hold of my sholders and frowned.

"You think you can leave after what you did?" She barked.

I trembled in fright and bowed my head in shame. What did I get myself into?

(AN) WOW! It's been FOREVER and I'm so SORRY! I have been meaning to write in so long, but keep forgetting or putting it off. Since these past few days I've had hardly anything to do, I've decided to publish more stories. That way I can hopefully FINALLY finsh this story and publish two new stories that are currently in the works. So try and expect more from me in not too long.

-Raingirl777


	7. Toughen up

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7: Toughen up

I was thrown to the ground and pinned by Sakura. She grabbed my blue hair and hit my head against the ground. Along the side lines all of the others were cheering her on. I was punched in my gut and then my face. Though I did surprise her with a menacing blow to her perfectly rosy cheek. I turned her over and started fighting back as much as I could, because there was no way I was going to just let her have her way. The cheering that seemed to be bursting my ear drums stopped abruptly. Someone grabbed my collar and yanked me off of my opponent. I looked to the said person and my heart stopped beating. There was Kiba about to beat the crap out of me, and that threatening glare bore a hole straight through my head. I went limp, nothing could save me at that moment. When I thought all hope was lost, my savior had finally arrived. When I opened my eyes from expecting the blow, I just caught a glimpse of someone with a navy blue suit throw Kiba off me and into the concrete wall. Right then time seemed to stop for me. There was Naruto Uzumaki, the emotionless freak, beating the shit out of Kiba Inazuka. Kiba's face was bloodied and bruised from the relentless punches that came in contact with his body. All of the other people then left at that moment, only caring about themselves. At last Naruto stopped and allowed Kiba to fall to the ground. Never in my life did I think I would see Naruto punch somebody. It just wasn't his character in my personal opinion. He turned and look at me at that moment.

"You ok?"

"Y..y..yes…"

He held out his hand and I took it. Right at that moment for some reason I started crying. I had to hold on to something, I felt awful. So I reached out and grabbed the young man in front of me and bawled my eyes out. He didn't seem to be surprised because he brought me into a warm comforting embrace. His head laid down on mine, and I could tell he understood. Before I knew it he whispered that he would walk me home. I followed him out the door of the school and onto the streets. All of the lights made my head hurt so I looked down. After some time I felt somewhat better than before. Maybe it was from his arm still being around me and him letting me know everything was alright every couple of minutes.

When we got to my house he turned me around and sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"I told you before that I was ok."

"Well, you did start crying so I just wanted to know…"

"Let me guess, you think I'm weak don't you? Everyone in my family considers me a cry baby anyway."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I couldn't defend myself with my fists."

"I don't think your cry baby, plus women aren't really supposed to defend themselves with their fists. I think it's more suitable for females to fight with words and let a male companion protect them. That rule applies to relationships and such. Plus women are too feminine for fighting they should act more civilized and be a thinker more than fighting because of some childish argument. The only exception would be in sports related situations." He paused for a moment, "Also to me you seem more like the type to think and have special qualities as well. Don't think your useless, because you mean more than anything to the people who love you…"

He stepped closer to me, cupped my chin and kissed me. I was so shocked! There I just experienced the longest thing Naruto has ever said and now he was giving me my first kiss. I closed my eyes and returned the favor. His hands went to my waist and my arms circled his neck. I don't know what came over me but everything at that moment just seemed to be perfect. After what seemed to be forever he pulled back and put his for head on mine.

"Good night Hina…"

With that he pecked my small nose and started to run away. I wanted to call out to him but I guess I might have been still on cloud 9.

Later that evening I stayed in my room crouched into a ball and sitting on my bed. I had removed my beautiful dress and put on some comfy polka dot pajamas. There I sat thinking about the recent events in my life. Naruto had just saved my life, comforted me, and kissed me. At the thought of that I turned a deep crimson. Why had he kissed… me? In the moon light earlier was the first time I saw him have some emotion on his face. All of sudden something came over me and I thought, 'How the heck did he know where I lived?'

(A.N) Hello! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Up. I had been meaning to post this all week, but the computers in my house have been acting a bit strange. O_o… Anyways, review!

~raingirl777


	8. Fess up

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 8:

Fess up

Dear diary,

This morning I decided to wake up early. I wanted to avoid talk about exactly where I had been last night and try not to think about it. What worried me most of all was Tennie. She would be all over asking me questions as soon as I left my house. So since my worst problem was on the school bus that would come at 6:30 a.m., I took the safe route.I snuck out of the house with only my book bag and my cell phone.

The weather was perfect! Not too chilly, but not enough to make me cold through my black jacket and white blouse. Wind made its way through my hair, though didn't blow my blue plaid skirt up. Thank god... It just seemed like a normal day with no worries. Too bad things were going to haunt later today.

My stomach growled, I forgot all about breakfast! Since it was still early I stopped by my favorite caffee and bought a fresh cinnamon role.

Later, when I arrived at school the halls were empty. A vaccant bench filled me with intrest and became my current hangout. There I read one of my favorite manga novels, but was interupted about twenty minutes later. I looked up into the face of the interupter. It was Tenten...

"Where were you last night? Did something happen? I saw you walk out of the building with Naruto." she said.

"Uhh..." was my reply.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

She sat down beside me and I told her the entire story. How I had stumbled into the bitche's and player's hangout, Sakura and I fighting, Naruto defending me and later taking me home, the kiss. At first glance I thought she was furious. Though at closer inspection she was suprised as ever.

"You had the nerve to beat up Sakura? Way to go sister!"

She gave me a high five and grinned.

"Plus Naruto kissed you. What a shocker! He must have had a crush on you this entire time. But we need to get him to admit it."

"What? No!"

"Oh yes! We'll follow him after school and confront him!"

"But..."

"No buts! Don't you wanna know how he feels for you? I mean he is pretty good looking."

"Well yes. Though how he looks isn't the point..."

"Alrighty then! ONWARD!"

~.~

Later after school we started to follow Naruto. We were currently hiding behind a bush and was watching him. There was waiting to cross the cross walk while listening to his music with a pair of head phones. As he went we followed. Passing my favorite bakery, a few other shops and houses, we arrived at my street. I was confused at that point. A few houses away from mine we started to go up a large a hill that I've never seen before. At the top was an old run down building.

It looked a bit victorian in my eyes and still quite beautiful. The outer walls were a soft grayish blue. As for the trim it was a bit of a dull white.

Naruto walked up to the door and said hello to few children. He lived here?

As I continued to look around I spotted a sign and eyes went wide. It said orphanage in white lettering. Tears filled my eyes at that point. Naruto was an orphan who had probably worked a very long time into our school. There he was treated as an emotionless freak and despised by the other students. I felt pity for him. I had no idea...

I wiped my tears. Even though it was sad for both my friend and me, we had to continue our mission.

We snuck through an open window, but then heard foot steps. The door was open aswell, so we could see in the hall. A boy around our age was talking to Naruto that is till he left and Naruto walked in the room. What luck! All of a sudden Tenten made her way out of the closet and started questioning him. His eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Why did you kiss Hinata?" was her final question.

"Because...I love her."

Darkness was all I saw and I felt the floor come in contact with my body. I had fainted. :(

~.~

I woke up to laying on something warm. Because I was still half asleep I snuggled into the warmth and sighed.

"Good to see you awake Hina."

My eyes opened and I jumped out of Naruto's arms. I was surprised to find out that I had landed in a hammock. He sat beside me gazing at the stars.

It was night. A blanket of stars was draped across the sky and the full moon was peeking over the horizon. Beautiful.

"What I said before. Do you love me back?" he asked.

I climbed back into his arms and rested my head between his shoulder and head.

"Yes."

He turned to me and stared into my eyes. He smiled and leaned forward. I didn't notice due to his intoxicating eyes. When the warmth of his lips touched mine I felt like I was surrounded in warmth. And I wanted more. I kissed him back passionately. After what seemed to be an eternity he pulled back and did as he did before. Put his forehead on mine.

We laid there in each other's arms until we fell asleep dreaming about each other.

(A.N) Sorry, I've been post this all week. Though as I explained last time my computer wasn't working well at all. Well now my dad has finally fixed the said problem and I will hopefully be posting more often! :D YAY! So anyways read and review!

~raingirl777


	9. Set up

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 9: set up

Dear diary,

Even though me and Naruto kissed and confessed our love for each other, I was still embarassed to be around him. I decided I needed some distance. In the morning, just after I woke up, I made my way out of Naruto's arms and down the large hill. My feet slipped out from under me and my rear came in contact with the ground. As I got up and ran to my house I thought about Tenten. Where was she after I fainted? Then my thoughts wandered back to mine and Naruto's future. Would we be a couple?

~.~

Later at school I avoided Naruto as much as I could. I can't name how many ways I've seemed to dodge him. That is till I ran into Tenten.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Well...He isn't my boyfriend exactly."

"Do you mean he hasn't asked you out yet?"

"No."

"That dumbass! How could he? My plan was working so perfectly until this happened."

"Your plan?"

"Yes! Oh... I mean no!"

"Tenten... There's something your not telling me."

She started to back away and cringe. Sweat poured off her head as I cornered her. At first she was hesitant, but explained cautiously.

"Well, a few weeks ago I started to notice you and Naruto would make a good couple. So on the night of the dance I walked over to Naruto and asked if he would grab my jacket out of my locker. After that I'm guessing he over heard Sakura yelling at you and decided to see what was going on. Then everything started to flow and I just followed along."

"You set both of us up?"

"Yes, but it was only to help you two get along. I mean, I didn't ask him to kiss you. That was on his own free will. Are you mad at me?"

"A little. You should have told me this in the first place."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Plus you did get me my first kiss."

She grinned at that comment and then hugged me. She released me and started to walk down the hall. Then she suggested we go to the pizza place, her treat.

When we arrived at the said place we sat down and ordered drinks. That is when Tenten told me to go to the back room. Tennie knew the owners and they allowed her to have events there for free. Though it wasn't anyone's birthday that I was aware of. Which was usually what she made us go here for.

Then as we reached the back room she pushed me through the door and locked it. What was she scheming? I beat the door and begged Tenten to let me out. No answer... My atempt to kick the door down ended with me rubbing my foot. That is when I realised that another person was in the room.

"So she threw you in here too Hina?"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Crud! I've been avoiding him the entire day and now Tenten went and did this to us?

"You know, she isn't going to let us out of here if we do nothing."

"Yes, but what does she wan't us to do?"

"I have an idea and I've been trying to ask you all day. Though I couldn't find you."

"Oh?"

"Well... Would you go out with me this Saturday? I meant to ask you when I woke up, but you weren't there."

"Um, sure I would love to."

"Good."

"What time and where?"

"The park; 4:00?"

"Yes!"

He smiled at me then walked up to the door. There he knocked on the metal.

"Can we come out now? We have a date for Saturday."

The door opened and Tennie came out.

"Finally! What took you so long?" she said.

"Tenten, why do you keep coming up with these mischevious plans on getting us together?" I asked.

"For the sheer joy of match making!"

At that she chuckled and gave us a thumbs up.

(A.N.) Hoped you enjoyed. Not my best, but okay I guess. It was very fast. :( *sweat drop* Don't forget to read and review!

~raingirl777


	10. Loosen up

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 10: Loosen up

Dear diary,

My heart nearly burst out of my chest as I waited for him. It's Saturday and time for our date. I waited patiently for Naruto at a warm park bench. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of blonde then two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Sorry I made you wait." he said with a kiss to my neck.

"No, don't be. I just got here early."

"You ready for your surprise?"

He grinned like a child and led me to the tip of the woods. There awaited a beautiful site. Ducks swam in the crystal clear water. Birds each sang their own special melody. He brought me to a small spot under the trees where a blue blanket was stretched out. He had bought us both a small meal and we enjoyed it happily. After, we layed in each others arms and cherished the wonderful moment.

To break the silence, he started to tell me big tales about when he was younger. I found out that he wasn't always an orphan. He once lived with his pervy godfather ,Jariya,** (How do you spell his name again?)** at a decent apartment not too far away. The two would get into all sorts of situations. Turns out he even knew our principal , Tsunade , quite well. We were on the ground rolling in laughter. I've never seen him like this before. He was actually having a great time.

I smiled and asked if he wanted to see my favorite place. He answered with a yes and we went on our way. Before going to the said place we made a quick detour to my favorite bakery. Even though Naruto protested I paid for both of us a cinnamon roll.

We walked up through the foggy mountains of our town. At the very top stood a small porch right on the edge of the cliff. The roof securely built into the mountain aswell as the porch. There we stood calm and quiet as we took in the scenery. Every house could be seen, bright cherry blossoms nestled next to the banks of the large river below. Naruto wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

Dear diary,

When me and Naruto walked in this morning I felt like a completely different person. I had finally broke the emotionless shell of my boyfriend, and then emerged someone I had never dreamed of. Though it is who he really is and I don't mind it one bit.

People stared at us with surprised looks on their faces. Tenten stood there with a huge smirk and her arms crossed. Without my best friend there to help me out it would have never turned out like it did. I'll have to remind myself to thank her later. From this experiance I've found hidden confidence that I didn't even know I had.

All of a sudden Kiba walked up to me and leaned forward.

He whispered,"You know anytime you get bored with this douche you can come to my doorstep. I'll show you a good time for sure!"

My eyes and mouth opened as wide as they could at that moment. I glanced toward Naruto and saw the most ferocious look anybody could have on his face. He sent a punch into his jaw and told him to get lost. I got mad too and acomplished a very hard kick between his legs. Kiba groaned in agony with tears in his eyes. Everyone stared at us in schock. At that point I thought of how any romantic feelings for Kiba had been completely washed away. Now I had Tenten, Naruto, and great possibilities that awaited me in the future.

(A.N) Ok, not the greatest ending in the world, but not the worst. I'm very sad that I had to make Kiba such an ass. He's my favorite character, but it fit the story so... oh well. My next story is going to be of FullMetal Alchemist. I've been wanting to do it for a long time and hopefully it will turn out well. It will be about the next generation of Elrics. Can't wait to type it and post it! :D. Anyways please **REVIEW**!

~raingirl777


End file.
